beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk06/SB.MSG
StarBust Message file. Strings 0x0-0x23 Name and version. StarBurst Message File, version 1.60 0x26-0x5B Copyright. COPYRIGHT © 1981 MICROPRO INTERNATIONAL CORPORATION. 0x5E-0x71 All rights reserved. 0x43C-0x463 Copyright. Copyright © 1983, 1984 0x48C-0x4B3 Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0x4DC-0x503 All rights reserved 0x57C-0x5A3 Release. Release 1.02 0x5CA-0x5F1 ID. ID # 911253KQ-002 0x6E4-0x730 A MENUTREE is a set of menus and tasks that has been designed to help 0x734-0x780 organize your work. From each menu you select from one or more CHOICES. 0x7D4-0x820 Press SPACE now to go back to the previous screen and type the name of the 0x824-0x870 MENUTREE that you want to USE or BUILD. 0x874-0x8C0 (press RETURN after typing the MENUTREE name) 0x964-0x97C USING a menutree means 0x981-0x991 MOVING THE 0x996-0x9B0 ERASING CHARACTERS: 0x9B4-0x9CC performing tasks by 0x9D1-0x9E1 CURSOR 0x9E6-0xA00 To erase a character: ^G 0xA04-0xA1C making choices from 0xA36-0xA50 To erase an entry: ^Y 0xA54-0xA6C menus (or lists) of 0xB26-0xB3A To leave StarBurst, 0xB3E-0xB56 BUILDING a menutree 0xB73-0xB87 press ^KX 0xB8B-0xBA3 means designing the 0xBD8-0xBF0 menus and tasks. 0xC0E-0xC3D *** To continue in StarBurst, press SPACE *** 0xC90-0xCA8 Make a CHOICE from the 0xCAD-0xCBE MOVEMENT 0xCC3-0xCDC ERASING CHARACTERS: 0xCE0-0xCF8 menu on the previous 0xD13-0xD2C To erase a character: ^G 0xD30-0xD48 screen and press RETURN. 0xD4D-0xD5E page ^R 0xD63-0xD7C To erase an entry: ^Y 0xDD0-0xDE8 When you make a choice 0xE20-0xE38 one of two things will 0xE46-0xE4E scroll 0xE53-0xE6C BUILDING the MENUTREE: 0xE70-0xE88 happen: either a task 0xE8D-0xE9E ^ 0xEA3-0xEBC From the menu screen, 0xEC0-0xED8 will be performed or a 0xEF3-0xF0C press ^B. 0xF10-0xF28 new menu will appear 0xF60-0xF78 from which you can make 0xFB0-0xFC8 another choice. 0xFCD-0xFDE v 0xFE3-0xFFC To exit this menutree 0x101D-0x102E ^Z scroll 0x1033-0x104C press ^KD 0x10F0-0x1101 page ^C 0x1137-0x117D ***** To go back to the menu and make a choice, press SPACE ***** 0x11D0-0x11E2 BUILD a MENU on 0x11E6-0x11FE MOVING ON THE SCREEN 0x1202-0x121C INSERTING TEXT: 0x1220-0x1232 the screen by 0x1252-0x126C To turn the insert 0x1270-0x1282 listing CHOICES 0x1286-0x129E ^R page 0x12A2-0x12BC function on and off: ^V 0x12C0-0x12D2 (up to 8 letters 0x12D6-0x12EE ^ 0x1310-0x1322 or numbers) from 0x1326-0x1340 ^W scroll lineş 0x1360-0x1372 which the user 0x1376-0x138E ^E cursor line 0x1392-0x13AC ERASING TEXT: 0x1380-0x13C2 will select. 0x13C6-0x13DE word ^ 0x13E2-0x13FC To erase a character: ^G 0x1432-0x144C To erase to the left: DEL 0x1482-0x149C To erase a word: ^T 0x14D2-0x14EC To erase a line: ^Y 0x14F0-0x1502 Each CHOICE on 0x1506-0x151E character v 0x1540-0x1552 the menu will be 0x1556-0x156F ^X cursor lineş 0x1572-0x1584 LINKED to another 0x1588-0x15A0 ^Z scroll line 0x15A4-0x15B5 menu or to a task 0x15D4-0x15F1 To turn the command list 0x160A-0x1622 ^C page 0x1624-0x1641 on or off press J now. 0x1676-0x16B7 ***** To return to building the menu, press SPACE ***** 0x170A-0x171C A TASK is a list 0x1720-0x1738 MOVING ON THE SCREEN 0x173C-0x1756 INSERTING TEXT: 0x175A-0x176C of actions that 0x178C-0x17A6 To turn the insert 0x17AA-0x17BC will be performed 0x17C0-0x17D8 ^R page 0x17DC-0x17F6 function on and off: ^V 0x17FA-0x180C when the user 0x1810-0x1828 ^ 0x184A-0x185C makes a choice 0x1860-0x187A ^W scroll lineş 0x189A-0x18AC from a menu. 0x18B0-0x18CA ^E cursor lineş 0x18CC-0x18E6 ERASING TEXT: 0x1900-0x1918 word ^ 0x191C-0x1936 To erase a character: ^G 0x196C-0x1986 To erase to the left: DEL 0x198A-0x199C Each action in 0x19BC-0x19D6 To erase a word: ^T 0x19DA-0x19EC the list starts 0x1A0C-0x1A26 To erase a line: ^Y 0x1A2A-0x1A3C with a KEYWORD. 0x1A40-0x1A58 character v 0x1A7A-0x1A8C All of the 0x1A90-0x1AA9 ^X cursor lineş 0x1AAC-0x1ABE KEYWORDS appear 0x1AC2-0x1ADB ^Z scroll lineş 0x1ADE-0x1AF0 in the command 0x1B0E-0x1B28 To turn the command list 0x1B2B-0x1B3D list. 0x1B41-0x1B59 ^C page 0x1B5B-0x1B72 on or off press J now 0x1BA7-0x1BE5 ***** To return to building the task, press SPACE ***** 0x1BE7-0x1BF0 Program name and version. SBMES 1.00 0x1C0B-0x1C14 Spaces. 0x1C19 Space. 0x1C1E Space. 0x1C25-0x1C2D Choice: 0x1C34-0x1C3C Choice: 0x1C43-0x1C58 Type the password for 0x1C5D-0x1C72 followed by RETURN: 0x1C7B-0x1C97 is not a choice on this menu 0x1C9C-0x1CB5 That password is incorrect 0x1CBA-0x1CE2 Press ESC to return to the previous menu. 0x1CE5-0x1D20 There are no choices in this menutree. Press ^B to build it. 0x1D23-0x1D55 Press RETURN to continue this task or ^U to stop: 0x1D5C-0x1D7D The task you chose has no commands 0x1D82-0x1D96 What menu or task is 0x1D9B-0x1DAD to be linked to? 0x1DB4-0x1DB6 Is 0x1DBB-0x1DDF a menu or a task (M=menu, T=task)? 0x1DE7-0x1DEF The menu 0x1DF4-0x1E15 is already linked to another menu 0x1E1A-0x1E4D There's no room in menutree for another menu or task 0x1E52-0x1E90 < < < L I N K I N G O P T I O N S > > > 0x1E94 B 0x1E96-0x1EB5 to Build the new menu/task | 0x1EB7 R 0x1EB9-0x1EE4 to Relink this choice to another menu/task 0x1EE7 E 0x1EE9-0x1F08 to Erase the link | 0x1F0A D 0x1F0C-0x1F33 to set the Default choice on this menu 0x1F35-0x1F48 Spaces. 0x1F4A-0x1F4F RETURN 0x1F51-0x1F76 to continue building the current menu 0x1F79-0x1F7F Choice 0x1F84-0x1F8D links to 0x1F92 Space. 0x1F98-0x1FA5 Next step? 0x1FAC-0x1FB2 Choice 0x1FB7-0x1FC0 links to 0x1FC5 Space. 0x1FCB-0x1FDA New link to: 0x1FE1-0x1FE3 Is 0x1FE8-0x200C a menu or a task (M=menu, T=task)? 0x2014-0x201C The menu 0x2021-0x2042 is already linked to another menu 0x2047-0x2082 < < < T A S K B U I L D I N G > > > 0x2084-0x20BC To display the | For statement help: type KEYWORD and 0x20BE-0x20C0 ^JH 0x20C2-0x20D4 | To Use this task 0x20D6-0x210E menu/task names | For template help: type KEYWORD and 0x2110-0x2112 ^JT 0x2114-0x2123 | (end Build): 0x2125-0x2126 ^B 0x2129-0x213A in this tree and | 0x213C-0x2166 ASK ELSE MOUNT REPEAT 0x2168 | 0x216A-0x217B for special | 0x217D-0x21A7 CHECK ENDIF NOLIST RESET 0x21A9-0x21B2 | To Quick 0x21B4-0x21C0 Operations: 0x21C2-0x21C3 ^O 021C5-0x21C7 | 0x21C9-0x21F3 CLEAR ENDREPEAT PAUSE RUN 0x21F5-0x2203 | commands: 0x2205-0x2206 ^Q 0x2209-0x221A | 0x221C-0x2246 COPY EXIT PROMPT SET 0x2248 | 0x224A-0x225B To Print this | 0x225D-0x2287 DELETE IF REMARK SETSBCODE 0x2289-0x229A | To file and exit 0x229C-0x22A8 task: 0x22AA-0x22AB ^P 0x22AD-0x22AF | 0x22B1-0x22DB DISPLAY LIST RENAME STOPREPEAT 0x22DD-0x22EB | commands: 0x22ED-0x22EE ^K 0x22F2-0x2336 < < < F I L E A N D E X I T C O M M A N D S > > > 0x233A R 0x233C-0x2350 Read a file | 0x2352 C 0x2354-0x236C Copy a task into | 0x236E I 0x2370-0x238C Ignore changes to this task 0x238E-0x23BD into this task | this task | 0x23BF-0x23EE | | 0x23F0 D 0x23F2-0x240A Done with this menutree 0x240D W 0x240F-0x2423 Write this task | 0x2425 Y 0x2427-0x243D delete this entire | 0x243F-0x246E into a file | task | 0x2470 X 0x2472-0x2480 done and eXit 0x2482-0x2493 *** 0x2495-0x2499 SPACE 0x249B-0x24B7 return to task building *** 0x24BA-0x2506 < < < D I S P L A Y A N D S P E C I A L O P E R A T I O N S > > > 0x250A A 0x250C-0x2543 to see All menus and | | 0x2545 S 0x2547-0x255A to write menutree 0x255C-0x2576 tasks in this tree | 0x2578 U 0x257A-0x25AC to see Unlinked menus | Structure to a file 0x25AE-0x25E6 | and tasks in this tree | 0x25E9 M 0x25EB-0x2622 to see only Menus | | 0x2624 D 0x2626-0x2639 change Description 0x263C T 0x263E-0x2675 to see only Tasks | | 0x2677 P 0x2679-0x2689 change Password 0x268B-0x26A3 *** 0x26A5-0x26A9 SPACE 0x26AB-0x26C7 return to task building *** 0x26CA-0x2716 < < < D I S P L A Y A N D S P E C I A L O P E R A T I O N S > > > 0x271A A 0x271C-0x2735 to see All menus and | 0x2737 C 0x2739-0x2755 to see all Choices on the| 0x2757 S 0x2759-0x276C to write menutree 0x276E-0x27BC tasks in this tree | current menu | Structure to a file 0x27BE-0x27F6 | | 0x27F9 M 0x27FB-0x2814 to see only Menus | 0x2816 U 0x2818-0x2834 to see Unlinked menus | 0x2836 D 0x2838-0x284B change Description 0x284E T 0x2850-0x2887 to see only Tasks | and tasks in this tree | 0x2889 P 0x288B-0x289B change Password 0x289D-0x28B5 *** 0x28B7-0x28BB SPACE 0x28BD-0x28D9 return to menu building *** 0x28DC-0x2919 < < < Q U I C K C O M M A N D S > > > 0x291C-0x2923 Spaces. 0x2925-0x2937 --Cursor Movement-- 0x2939-0x294B | 0x294D-0x2958 --Deletion-- 0x295A-0x2962 | 0x2964-0x296B --Misc-- 0x296F S 0x2971-0x2985 beginning of line 0x2987 D 0x2989-0x299E end of line | 0x29A0 Y 0x29A2-0x29B3 line right | 0x29B5 T 0x29B7-0x29C3 center text 0x29C6 E 0x29C8-0x29DC top of screen 0x29DE X 0x29E0-0x29F5 bottom of screen | 0x29F7-0x29F9 DEL 0x29FB-0x2A08 line left | 0x2A0B R 0x2A0D-0x2A21 top of menu/task 0x2A23 C 0x2A25-0x2A4B end of menu/task | | 0x2A4D-0x2A65 *** 0x2A67-0x2A6B SPACE 0x2A6D-0x2A8E return to menu/task building *** 0x2A91-0x2AAB First word is not a KEYWORD 0x2AB0-0x2AD5 The line must contain a single KEYWORD 0x2ADA-0x2AFB The line must begin with a KEYWORD 0x2B00-0x2B3B < < < M E N U B U I L D I N G > > > 0x2B3E-0x2B8B To Link a menu choice | To display menu and | To Print this | To file and 0x2B8D-0x2BCA to another menu or | task names in this | menu: 0x2BCC-0x2BCD ^P 0x2BCF-0x2BDA | exit: 0x2BDC-0x2BDD ^K 0x2BE0-0x2C22 task, place the cursor | tree and for other | | 0x2C24-0x2C72 on the choice and | special Operations | To Use this menu | To Quick 0x2C74-0x2C86 press: 0x2C88-0x2C89 ^L 0x2C8B-0x2C9F | press: 0x2CA1-0x2CA2 ^O 0x2CA4-0x2CB5 | (end Build): 0x2CB7-0x2CB8 ^B 0x2CBA-0x2CC5 | commands 0x2CC7-0x2CC8 ^Q 0x2CCC-0x2D0E < < < F I L E A N D E X I T C O M M A N D S > > > 0x2D12 R 0x2D14-0x2D28 Read a file | 0x2D2A C 0x2D2C-0x2D44 Copy a menu into | 0x2D46 I 0x2D48-0x2D64 Ignore changes on this menu 0x2D66-0x2D93 into this menu | this menu | 0x2D95-0x2DC4 | | 0x2DC6 D 0x2DC8-0x2DE0 Done with this menutree 0x2DE3 W 0x2DE5-0x2DF9 Write this menu | 0x2DFB Y 0x2DFD-0x2E13 delete this entire | 0x2E15-0x2E44 into a file | menu | 0x2E46 X 0x2E48-0x2E56 done and eXit 0x2E58-0x2E69 *** 0x2E6B-0x2E6F SPACE 0x2E71-0x2E8D return to menu building *** 0x2E90-0x2EAD Writing menutree structure to 0x2EB0 Space. 0x2EB3-0x2EBF Please wait. 0x2EC2-0x2EE8 Change the password and press RETURN: 0x2EEF-0x2EFC Description: 0x2EFF-0x2F00 B 0x2F03-0x2F36 What is the name of the menu or task to copy from: 0x2F3F-0x2F51 lines copied from 0x2F5C-0x2F70 has not been changed 0x2F75-0x2F87 Ignore changes in 0x2F8C-0x2F94 (Y/N)? 0x2F9A-0x2FCC Choice Name Type # of times Linked. 0x2FCE-0x2FF7 Name Type # of times Linked. 0x2FFA-0x300D All CHOICES on menu 0x3016-0x3035 All MENUS and TASKS in menutree 0x303E-0x3053 All TASKS in menutree 0x305C-0x3071 All MENUS in menutree 0x307A-0x309E All UNLINKED menus/tasks in menutree 0x30A7-0x30E1 Type the name of the file to WRITE to, then press RETURN: 0x30E8 Space. 0x30EA-0x3108 exists. Overwrite it (Y/N)? 0x3111-0x3122 lines written to 0x3125 Space. 0x312B-0x314E Ready the printer, and press RETURN. 0x3151-0x3169 Press P to stop printing. 0x316D Space. 0x3170-0x317F from menu file 0x3183-0x318B Linked 0x318E-0x3194 times. 0x3197-0x31CE Type the name of file to READ from, then press RETURN: 0x31D7-0x31E7 lines read from 0x31EA Space. 0x31F0-0x3202 No choices on menu 0x3207-0x3217 have been LINKED 0x321C-0x3249 To LINK, cursor must be on a letter or numeral 0x324E-0x327D There is no room on this menu for another choice 0x3282-0x32A0 There is no menu or task named 0x32A9-0x32BA Too many lines in 0x32C5-0x32D5 contains no text 0x32DA-0x32E2 Write to 0x32E5 Space. 0x32E7-0x32ED failed 0x32F2 Space. 0x32F4-0x330B is an invalid file name 0x3310 Space. 0x3312-0x332D is an invalid menutree name 0x3332-0x333F Cannot create 0x3342 Space. 0x3348-0x3351 Read from 0x3354 Space. 0x3356-0x335C failed 0x3361-0x3372 Too many lines in 0x3375 Space. 0x337B-0x337F File 0x3382 Space. 0x3384-0x3392 does not exist 0x3396-0x33B0 10Ask for && with prompt "" 0x33B2-0x33BD 11Check for 0x33BF-0x33CC 13Clear screen 0x33CE-0x33D8 06Copy to 0x33DA-0x33E2 08Delete 0x33E4-0x33EF 10Display "" 0x33F1-0x33F6 05Else 0x33F8-0x33FE 06Endif 0x3400-0x340A 10Endrepeat 0x340C-0x3411 05Exit 0x3413-0x3424 11If sbcode then 0x3426-0x342B 05List 0x342D-0x343E 07Mount on drive 0x3440-0x3447 07Nolist 0x3449-0x3452 08Pause "" 0x3454-0x345E 09Prompt "" 0x3460-0x3468 08Remark 0x346A-0x3476 08Rename as 0x3478-0x347F 07Repeat 0x3481-0x348E 13Reset drive 0x3490-0x3495 05Run 0x3497-0x34AD 22Set default drive to 0x34AF-0x34BA 11Setsbcode 0x34BC-0x34C7 11Stoprepeat 0x34CA-0x3509 < < < E X E C U T E A P R O G R A M > > > 0x350C-0x3542 Enter the name of the program you wish to execute, 0x3544-0x356E optionally followed by a command tail. 0x3571-0x35BE Example: ws letter.new (this would start WordStar editing on "letter.new") 0x35C2-0x35CA Command? 0x35CE E 0x35D1-0x360F < < < T H E ASK S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x3611-0x365F ^JH Turn off this help 0x3662-0x36AB Use this statement to get a value from the operator for a variable. 0x36AE-0x36F2 StarBurst displays the prompt text (if you include any) just 0x36F4-0x3738 before the task is used. The operator's response replaces each 0x373A-0x377E occurrence of the variable in this task. You must have one ASK 0x3780-0x37AC statement for each variable in the task. 0x37AF-0x37F9 Example: Ask for &custname& with prompt "Please enter customer name: " 0x37FD-0x383C < < < T H E CHECK S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x383E-0x388C ^JH Turn off this help 0x388F-0x38D6 Use this statement to make sure that a file is on the correct disk. 0x38D9-0x3921 If the file is on the correct disk, the value of SBCODE will be set 0x3923-0x396B to 0. If the file is not on the disk, SBCODE will be set to 1. 0x396D-0x39B3 You should use the CHECK statement together with an IF statement 0x39B5-0x39DA that tests the value of SBCODE. 0x39DD-0x3A01 Example: Check for B:PAYCHECK.NEW 0x3A05-0x3A44 < < < T H E CLEAR S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x3A46-0x3A94 ^JH Turn off this help 0x3A97-0x3ADA Use this statement to erase all the characters from the screen. 0x3ADD-0x3B25 After the screen is cleared, the cursor will go to line 1, column 1. 0x3B28-0x3B3F Example: Clear screen 0x3B43-0x3B82 < < < T H E COPY S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x3B84-0x3BD2 ^JH Turn off this help 0x3BD5-0x3C0B Use this statement to copy a file during the task. 0x3C0E-0x3C54 FILE.1 is the original file, FILE.2 is the copy. The copy may be 0x3C56-0x3C9C put on a disk different from the original file, or on the same 0x3C9E-0x3CA9 disk. 0x3CAC-0x3CD1 Example: Copy A:FILE.1 to C:FILE.2 0x3CD5-0x3D15 < < < T H E DELETE S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x3D17-0x3D65 ^JH Turn off this help 0x3D68-0x3DAF Use this statement to erase a file from the disk during the task. 0x3DB2-0x3DD1 Example: Delete NAMELIST.OLD 0x3DD5-0x3E15 < < < T H E DISPLAY S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x3E17-0x3E65 ^JH Turn off this help 0x3E68-0x3EAE Use this statement to put messages on the screen for the operator. 0x3EB1-0x3EF2 The quoted text will be displayed, and the cursor will go to 0x3EF4-0x3F26 column 1 of the line below the displayed text. 0x3F29-0x3F5C Example: Display "Now sorting the customer file" 0x3F60-0x3F9F < < < T H E ELSE S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x3FA1-0x3FEF ^JH Turn off this help 0x3FF2-0x4034 Use this statement to define an action to be taken when an IF 0x4036-0x4050 statement is not true. 0x4053-0x4093 An ELSE statement should be followed by an action statement. 0x4096-0x40A6 Example: Else 0x40AA-0x40E9 < < < T H E ENDIF S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x40EB-0x4139 ^JH Turn off this help 0x413C-0x417A Use ENDIF to mark the end of a block of statements started 0x417C-0x4196 with the IF statement. 0x4199-0x41AA Example: Endif 0x41AE-0x41EF < < < T H E ENDREPEAT S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x41F1-0x423F ^JH Turn off this help 0x4242-0x427C Use ENDREPEAT to mark the end of a block of statements 0x427E-0x42A4 started with the REPEAT statement. 0x42A7-0x42BB Example: Endrepeat 0x42BF-0x42FE < < < T H E EXIT S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x4300-0x434E ^JH Turn off this help 0x4351-0x4391 Use this statement to stop the running of a task, and return 0x4393-0x43AC control to StarBurst. 0x43AF-0x43BF Example: Exit 0x43C3-0x4401 < < < T H E IF S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x4403-0x4451 ^JH Turn off this help 0x4454-0x448D Use the IF statement to test the condition of sbcode. 0x4490-0x44D6 If the result of the test is true then the statements immediately 0x44D8-0x451E following the IF are performed. If the result of the test is false 0x4520-0x4566 then the statements following the ELSE (if present) are performed. 0x4569-0x4587 Example: If sbcode > 5 then 0x458B-0x45CA < < < T H E LIST S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x45CC-0x461A ^JH Turn off this help 0x461D-0x4662 Use this statement to display each statement on the screen while 0x4664-0x4686 the task is being performed. 0x4689-0x46C9 The LIST statement itself will not appear. The display will 0x36CB-0x46FB stop when a NOLIST statement is performed. 0x46FE-0x470E Example: List 0x4712-0x4751 < < < T H E MOUNT S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x4753-0x47A1 ^JH Turn off this help 0x47A4-0x47E9 Use this statement to make sure that a specific disk is on a 0x47EB-0x482E specific disk drive. If the disk named is not mounted on the 0x4830-0x4873 correct drive, a message will appear, directing the operator to 0x4875-0x488F mount the proper disk. 0x4892-0x48B5 Example: Mount PAYROLL on drive B 0x48B9-0x48F9 < < < T H E NOLIST S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x48FB-0x4949 ^JH Turn off this help 0x494C-0x4990 Use this statement to end the display of statements started with 0x4992-0x49A9 the LIST statement. 0x49AC-0x49EE The NOLIST statement itself will appear when the task is used. 0x49F1-0x4A03 Example: Nolist 0x4A07-0x4A46 < < < T H E PAUSE S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x4A48-0x4A95 ^JH Turn off this help 0x4A99-0x4AE0 Use this statement to give information to the operator and to stop 0x4AE2-0x4B11 the task until the operator presses RETURN. 0x4B14-0x4B56 The text that will appear should direct the operator to press 0x4B58-0x4B92 RETURN to continue with the task, or ^U to abort it. 0x4B95-0x4BDF Example: Pause "Insert the PAYROLL disk in drive B and press RETURN: " 0x4BE3-0x4C23 < < < T H E PROMPT S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x4C25-0x4C73 ^JH Turn off this help 0x4C76-0x4CB6 Use this statement to display text on the operator's screen. 0x4CB9-0x4D02 Example: Prompt "Please enter the new customer name on the next line." 0x4D06-0x4D46 < < < T H E REMARK S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x4D48-0x4D96 ^JH Turn off this help 0x4D99-0x4DDB Use this statement to put a comment in the statement list for 0x4DDD-0x4DED this task. 0x4DF0-0x4E37 Example: Remark - The following system was installed on Oct. 7, 1983. 0x4E3B-0x4E7B < < < T H E RENAME S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x4E7D-0x4ECB ^JH Turn off this help 0x4ECE-0x4F02 Use this statement to change the name of a file. 0x4F05-0x4F2E Example: Rename PHONE.LIS as PHONE.NEW 0x4F32-0x4F72 < < < T H E REPEAT S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x4F74-0x4FC2 ^JH Turn off this help 0x4FC5-0x5004 Use this statement to mark the beginning of a set of action 0x5006-0x502D statements that are to be repeated. 0x5030-0x5042 Example: Repeat 0x5046-0x5085 < < < T H E RESET S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x5087-0x50D5 ^JH Turn off this help 0x50D8-0x5105 Use this statement to reset a disk drive. 0x5108-0x5143 When a task is used, disk resets will not be performed 0x5145-0x5163 without a RESET statement. 0x5166-0x517F Example: Reset drive B 0x5183-0x51C1 < < < T H E RUN S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x51C3-0x5211 ^JH Turn off this help 0x5214-0x523E Use this statement to run a program. 0x5241-0x5286 The RUN statement may contain a command tail the same as in your 0x5288-0x529D operating system. 0x52A0-0x52C3 Example: Run DATASTAR CUSTLIST/D 0x52C7-0x5305 < < < T H E SET S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x5307-0x5355 ^JH Turn off this help 0x5358-0x539C Use this statement to change the default drive when the task is 0x539E-0x53A7 used. 0x53AA-0x53ED The default drive will not be restored to the original setting 0x53EF-0x541D without another SET statement in the task. 0x5420-0x5442 Example: Set default drive to B 0x5446-0x5487 < < < T H E SETSBCODE S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x5489-0x54D7 ^JH Turn off this help 0x54DA-0x5526 Use this statement to give a new value to the StarBurst SBCODE variable. 0x5529-0x5540 Example: Setsbcode 8 0x5544-0x5586 < < < T H E STOPREPEAT S T A T E M E N T > > > 0x5588-0x55D6 ^JH Turn off this help 0x55D9-0x5613 Use this statement to end a set of repeated actions. 0x5616-0x565F After a STOPREPEAT statement, all statements until the ENDREPEAT are 0x5661-0x566D skipped. 0x5670-0x5686 Example: Stoprepeat 0x569B-0x56B0 Statement out of order 0x56C6-0x56E0 End of statement is invalid 0x56F6-0x570C Drive letter is invalid 0x5772-0x5729 Missing 0x5743-0x5758 Can't create task file 0x576F-0x5784 No disk space for task 0x579A-0x57AE Can't close task file 0x57C5-0x57D1 Missing quote 0x57E7-0x57FE End of string is invalid 0x5814-0x5829 String is longer than 0x582E-0x5838 characters 0x584E-0x5860 Variable is missing 0x5876-0x588D Same variable used twice 0x58A3-0x58AC More than 0x58B1-0x58BA variables 0x58D0-0x58ED Form of statement is incorrect 0x5903-0x5918 End of task is invalid 0x592E-0x594A No ASK statement for variable 0x5960-0x5972 Variable is invalid 0x5988-0x599E Program name is invalid 0x59B4-0x59C7 File name is invalid 0x59DD-0x59EF Ambiguous file name 0x5A05-0x5A1A Command tail length > 0x5A34-0x5A43 Prompt length > 0x5A5D-0x5A6E Task stopped by ^U 0x5A84-0x5A9A Lengths of responses > 0x5AB4-0x5ACE First word is not a KEYWORD 0x5AE4-0x5B01 Relational operator is invalid 0x5B17-0x5B2E Integer value is invalid 0x5B44-0x5B5C If-Repeat nested too deep 0x5B72-0x5B84 No IF for this ELSE 0x5B9A-0x5BAD No IF for this ENDIF 0x5BC3-0x5BDE No REPEAT for this ENDREPEAT 0x5BF4-0x5C10 No REPEAT for this STOPREPEAT 0x5C26-0x5C3A No ENDIF or ENDREPEAT 0x5C50-0x5C59 More than 0x5C5E-0x5C65 prompts 0x5C6A-0x5C8B What is the name of the menutree? 0x5C92-0x5CAB Type a build password for 0x5CB0-0x5CC5 followed by RETURN: 0x5CCC Space. 0x5CCE-0x5CFC doesn't exist, do you want to build it (Y/N)? 0x5D03-0x5D0E Problem #3: 0x5D13-0x5D29 will not fit in memory 0x5D2E-0x5D50 Problem #5: Cannot create the file 0x5D59-0x5D7B Problem #4: Cannot create the file 0x5D84-0x5DA2 Wrong version of menutree file 0x5DAB-0x5DC9 Wrong version of menutree file 0x5DD2-0x5DF5 Problem #7: Insufficient memory for